lima detik
by wisterialantern
Summary: Lima detik, senja menggantung di balik awan. Pertanyaan. Sebuah jawaban. [Daiki, Satsuki]


_lima detik_

 _Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Cast : Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki. Genre : General. Rate : T. A/N : (Maybe) future!canon. slow paced._

 _(Lima detik—senja menggantung di balik awan. Pertanyaan. Sebuah jawaban. Daiki dan Satsuki terdiam dan memutuskan.)_

 _._

"Kau tidak menyesal, Dai _-chan?"_

Lima detik sebelum matahari senja dengan alur korelasi oranye dan merahnya ditelan senja—di mana senja masih menggantung di balik gumpalan awan tebal—yang tetap berusaha menegakkan eksistensinya di muka bumi, Satsuki membiarkan sebaris pertanyaannya terpapar tanpa jawaban—membiarkannya bertanya-tanya dengan sebait harapan.

Daiki hanya terdiam, sepasang matanya yang bicara sebelum kembali tertuju pada jalanan yang ramai akan kendaraan—dan Satsuki mulai jenuh akan keheningan yang mengisi ruang-ruang kosong tanpa silabel di antara mereka.

Detik demi detik dihabiskan, hanya untuk menunggu jawaban dari satu pertanyaan sederhana, hingga berkas sinar matahari kalah oleh kecepatan waktu.

Daiki benci dengan detakan jantungnya yang tak menentu.

Satsuki memainkan ujung bajunya yang berwarna persis dengan helai rambutnya, dan Daiki memutar setirnya, perlahan mobil berbelok ke kiri. Senja perlahan-lahan tercoreng dengan kelamnya malam dengan tambahan kanopi bintang gemintang—bulir-bulir air perlahan hadir mencium daratan bumi, dan angin malam sudah kembali merindukan hadirnya aroma hujan.

Satsuki membiarkan kata-kata cerdasnya tercekat di dalam tenggorokan.

(Satsuki memang seorang manusia naif yang terbiasa meminta kepastian namun penuh akan keraguan, dan Daiki juga seorang manusia yang mudah lupa akan sebuah kepedulian.)

Karena Satsuki tahu pertanyaannya itu bernada retoris; yang berarti hanya satu: tidak memerlukan jawaban.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Satsuki membiarkan Daiki merespons persistensinya dengan sebaris intervensi tanya, dan Satsuki kembali terdiam hanya untuk memikirkan sebuah jawaban yang tepat. Tatapannya mengarah pada wajah Daiki yang terlihat tidak peduli, tatapannya mengarah pada jalanan yang basah karena hujan.

Daiki dan sebuah determinasinya, alasan, kejelasan, dan jawaban—hanya itu, Satsuki hanya membutuhkan semua itu.

Satsuki membiarkan Daiki menggantungkan retorismenya, dan atensi lelaki itu kembali mengarah padanya—kali ini tanpa ekspresi.

Eliminasilah keraguan yang sempat hadir dalam benaknya, dan Satsuki akhirnya kembali memulai konversasi konyol ini, walaupun ada rasa muak yang menderu.

"Besok aku akan menikah."

Daiki terdiam. Tatap matanya bersinggungan dengan lampu-lampu jalanan yang bersinar redup, jalanan beraspal hitam yang mengkilat karena gerimis, tetes-tetes aroma petrikor yang turun dalam gravitasi bebas, dan matanya bergerak, memerangkap sekilas memori yang terputar, hingga matanya kembali bergerak menatap wajah Satsuki melalui kaca spion, yang tersamarkan tetes-tetes air hujan yang membentuk konstelasi abstrak di kaca spionnya.

Iris biru kelam itu kembali merefleksikan wajah Momoi Satsuki.

 _Lagi._

Karena Momoi Satsuki adalah sebagian besar kompilasi memorinya tentang masa lalu, di mana yang dia tahu hanya basket, basket, dan basket—dengan tambahan Satsuki sebagai faktor pelengkapnya—tapi Satsuki terlalu naif untuk tahu.

Dan Daiki hanya bisa membiarkan gerimis kecil menggerutu, diam-diam menyuarakan seru hati yang menderu.

Daiki melihat sosok Momoi Satsuki yang berubah dalam pandangannya.

Daiki mendengus dan Satsuki masih seakan tak mau tahu.

"Aku tahu."

Begitu saja.

—dia melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

Dan egoismenya tidak menginginkan demikian.

 _(Karena dia ingin memiliki gadis itu.)_

 _._

Lima detik yang berganti dengan lima detik berikutnya terbuang percuma hanya untuk saling menatap.

Tidak ada lagi dialog yang memecah keheningan. Mereka sibuk dengan alur pikiran masing-masing, mencoba berkontemplasi sendiri.

Jeda sekian menit diisi dengan gerak mata biru gelap Daiki yang tengah berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan yang agak ramai dan Satsuki dengan alur pikirannya yang dipenuhi pertanyaan dan suara tombol ponsel yang ditekan berkali-kali, memecah keheningan menjadi bagian-bagian kecil.

 _(Satsuki juga melarikan diri dari kenyataan.)_

Satsuki dengan iris _fuchsia_ -nya, dan Daiki dengan iris biru gelapnya, sampai akhirnya mata mereka kembali bertabrakkan layaknya deviasi komet di ujung andromeda. Berulang kali dalam tempo yang sama.

Hingga Satsuki jenuh, dan Satsuki tahu ia harus bersegera memutuskan satu hal—ia harus mengakhiri semua ini—

 _Secepatnya._

 _(Dan Satsuki kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.)_

"Kau menyesal ... tentang ini?"

Harap kecemasan menggelayuti rasa. Desir angin yang lembut mengacak rambut merah mudanya, namun Satsuki tidak memedulikannya walau ia tahu iris biru tua itu terus mengarah pada helai-helai merah muda miliknya yang terurai kesana kemari.

Daiki masih mengingatnya.

Helai merah muda yang dulu bisa ia usap seenaknya. Helai merah muda yang tanpa sengaja terurai ketika Satsuki sebagai pemiliknya tengah menganalisis jalannya pertandingan. Helai muda yang disisipkan ke samping telinga ketika gadis itu sedang gugup.

 _(Dan helai merah muda yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.)_

 _._

Ada beberapa memori yang terputar di benak Daiki lima detik setelahnya, tentang seorang anak lelaki berambut biru gelap yang tengah menunjukkan kemampuannya dengan bola basket pada seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda dengan sebuah kotak bekal yang menunggu di ujung lapangan, menemani lelaki tersebut—tawa terpecah, dan dua kelingking bertaut, pertanda sebuah benang persahabatan telah terjalin di jemari mereka, selamanya.

Dua puluh tahun Momoi Satsuki ada dalam hidupnya, mengisi gelas-gelas kehidupan dengan cerita-cerita yang akan direguk Daiki hingga habis, sampai akhirnya semuanya berakhir karena hal sesederhana ini.

Sederhana, namun bagi Daiki hal itu tidak sesederhana kedengarannya.

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menyesal?" Suara itu terdengar parau dan kacau.

"Jangan meremehkan intuisi wanita, Dai- _chan_. Jika dianalogikan, kau layaknya sebuah buku yang begitu mudah untuk diterka isinya, meskipun kenyataannya pola pikirmu begitu rumit dan menyesatkan."

Daiki menatap Satsuki lagi. Kali ini, penuh pertimbangan.

Dan Daiki kembali mengingat bahwa ikatan benang persahabatan di jari itu akan terputus begitu saja dan berganti menjadi ikatan benang yang baru, dan dia akan melihat tautan benang yang baru melingkar pada jemari kurus Satsuki.

(Lobus otaknya mengejeknya, kau tidak menyesal, Daiki?)

Daiki tidak menyesal, tidak. Dia selalu menekankan berkali-kali bahwa dia tidak pernah menyesali apapun yang telah diputuskannya. Dia berani bersumpah bahwa dia membenci segala bentuk keklisean di dunia, namun dia tidak bisa sekalipun membenci yang ini.

Ego dan pola pikirnya runtuh seketika.

 _(Dia membenci kenyataan bahwa ia mencintai Momoi Satsuki.)_

 _._

Lima detik selanjutnya, "Aku tahu apa yang kaurasakan, Satsuki."

"Dan aku juga tahu apa yang kaurasakan, Dai- _chan_. Kau menyesal memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kita—persahabatan kita."

(Sejak kapan Satsuki bisa melihat kekosongan di mata seorang Aomine Daiki?)

Sejak Satsuki berhenti menjadi pelangi yang mengisi dunia di cerlang matanya, atau sejak mendung itu menghalangi berkas cahaya kebahagiaannya untuk hadir di dalam kehidupan Daiki?

"Jangan bertindak seperti orang dewasa dan jangan sok berlagak menebak pikiranku. Kau bukan ibuku, Satsuki."

"Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan. Dan kau mungkin tengah memikirkan Tetsu- _kun_ juga."

Daiki menelan ludah dan merasakan bara api di lidahnya.

(Bohong jika dia berkata tidak.)

Momoi Satsuki menemukan dunianya dalam eksistensi Kuroko Tetsuya, itu kenyataan yang harus ia telan dengan seberkas rasa pahit—dan Daiki ingin meremas-remas anomali pikirannya yang bergerak liar begitu memikirkannya.

Daiki membenci hujan yang turun malam itu, bersama keheningan yang turut hadir di antara mereka, dan sebuah keengganan untuk menjawab pertanyaan barusan.

Dan ia membenci suara tangan kanannya yang berbenturan dengan kotak beludru berisi cincin di dalam kantong celananya.

 _._

Derit roda mobil yang bergesekkan dengan hitamnya aspal terdengar lima detik kemudian. Mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang amat familier. Satsuki melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Itu rumahnya, yang terletak persis di hadapan rumah keluarga Daiki.

Tempat yang menjadi saksi akan kebersamaan mereka selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tempat yang menumpahkan banyak warna dalam kehidupan mereka, yang bagi Satsuki kehidupannya dulu tak lebih dari sebuah kebahagiaan semu, dan seingat Daiki kehidupannya dulu tak lebih dari warna kelabu.

Jemari mereka bertemu dalam pematangan udara, dan Daiki menggenggam tangan Satsuki erat—tanpa berkata apapun.

Iris mata Satsuki menyuarakan kebingungan, namun bersyukurlah karena Daiki masih bisa melihat sepuh merah yang meninggalkan rasa manis di wajah Satsuki yang belum sepenuhnya menghilang.

"Jangan berkata hal bodoh, Satsuki."

 _(Kebohongan terbesar seorang Aomine Daiki: dikatakannya bahwa dia tidak mencintai Momoi Satsuki.)_

 _._

"Tapi—"

Lima detik sebelum Satsuki membuka mulut, hendak menegakkan pasak pendapatnya, dia menutup semuanya dengan sentuhan samar pada bibirnya sebelum kedua mata Satsuki bisa menangkap refleksi meteor yang hadir dalam cerlang matanya, menjebaknya dalam fantasi.

Daiki bisa merasakan kehangatan menyebar di bibir ranum Satsuki sebelum ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan mengatakan berkali-kali dalam hati; _aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku benar-benar mencintaimu._

Satsuki tidak bicara apapun—sebelum matanya kembali bicara dengan mengisyaratkan sebuah bahasa yang hanya dimengerti oleh Daiki; _terima kasih karena telah ada untukku, selama ini._

Daiki menyentuh bibir Satsuki dengan bibirnya untuk menyadarkan bahwa di jarinya masih ada ikatan benang yang belum terurai—ikatan benang antara dia dan Daiki.

 _(Daiki mencintainya, namun ia terlalu naif untuk mengakuinya.)_

Lelaki itu mundur perlahan, dan Satsuki masih menganggap bahwa apa yang telah terjadi adalah imajinasinya belaka, namun tatapan dalam iris biru gelap itu menyadarkannya bahwa sebuah realita ada di hadapannya, seorang Aomine Daiki hadir di hadapannya.

 _"_ Dai _-chan."_

"Hn."

Satsuki tahu ia dicintai lewat sebuah sebuah kecupan, ia tahu ia disayangi lewat sebuah tatapan, dan ia tahu ia dirindukan lewat sebait kalimat yang diucapkan.

 _(Dan Satsuki mengetahui dengan baik bahwa Aomine Daiki mencintainya.)_

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku." Suara Satsuki sedikit serak, dan ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dengan tulus, sekali lagi—begitu lelaki itu membuang wajahnya dan terlihat tidak berminat menjawab pernyataannya. "Tapi kau tetap harus datang besok."

"Apa itu berarti," mata lelaki berambut biru tua itu terpejam, enggan untuk menatapnya. "Kau menungguku?"

Satsuki tersenyum untuk alasan yang tak bisa ia mengerti.

Tatapan matanya mengabur.

"Ya. Aku menunggumu."

.

 _Gaun putih—buket bunga—tiara bertudung sutra tipis._

Lima detik sebelum Momoi Satsuki mencoba memasangkan tiara pada surai merah mudanya, ia kembali teringat pada sebuah ciuman pada malam itu.

Pagi itu ia menahan tangisannya.

(Karena Momoi Satsuki tahu seorang Aomine Daiki tidak akan menyesali apapun keputusan yang telah dibuatnya.)

 _._

Lima detik sebelum Satsuki berdiri di hadapan altar dan berjalan didampingi ayahnya, tiara putih bertudung tipis membatasi wajahnya dan gaun putih dengan sutra yang menjuntai dan membalut seluruh tubuhnya.

Buket bunga _forget-me-not di_ tangan yang warnanya selaras dengan rambut merah mudanya begitu manis—hingga biner _fuchsia_ _-_ nya bersinkronisasi dengan iris biru tua yang menatapnya dari kejauhan.

 _—ia menatap Satsuki, ya, seorang Aomine Daiki tengah menatap seorang Momoi Satsuki._

Iris _fuchsia_ Satsuki mengarah ke beberapa direksi.

Barisan terdepan, keluarga besarnya, barisan kedua dari kanan, teman-temannya, hingga barisan undangan terbelakang yang tidak bisa ia lihat dengan begitu jelas. Hingga Satsuki menyadari bahwa iris biru tua itu masih mengarah kepadanya.

 _(Lelaki itu menepati janjinya.)_

Daiki menatapnya dengan tatapan yang jauh lebih dalam dari sebelumnya—sebelum akhirnya Satsuki dan langkah monotonisnya berhenti di depan altar dan tangannya masih menggenggam buket bunga erat-erat—dan ia menanti.

Satsuki tidak sanggup menatap iris biru yang terus menatapnya.

(Diremasnya ujung gaunnya kuat.)

 _._

(Satsuki menanti untuk satu jawaban kembali terucap dari mulutnya.)

Lima detik setelah bisu ditabung.

Hanya sebuah anggukan kecil tanpa ragu, "Aku bersedia."

Satsuki terdiam begitu telinganya mendengarnya di antara silabel tepukan telapak tangan saat para audiens bertepuk tangan, bersama dengung haru dan bahagia di mana-mana—sampai akhirnya lelaki yang kini menyandang status sebagai suaminya itu menatapnya lekat. Tersenyum di mata.

"Tidak menyesal?"

Satsuki mengulum senyum, manis dan ia mendongak.

"Tidak akan pernah, Dai- _chan_."

 _(_ _Mereka menautkan be_ _n_ _ang baru di jari mereka bersama-sama._ _)_

end.


End file.
